Mulut Cabe
by arumatarizu
Summary: Aku punya pacar, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. One Shot/OOC/KurokoXReaders/gajelas bgt sumpah wowkwowk


Aku punya pacar, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia ganteng, cuma mulutnya pedes.

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_WARN : Bahasa acakadut, typos, kuroxreader, humor ga lucu dimohon ketawa aja ya._

* * *

Di atap sekolah. Aku menikmati angin berhembus, menyibakkan rambut panjangku yang sengaja tidak kuikat. Hari ini cuacanya cerah, tidak terlalu panas juga tidak mendung. Anginnya juga cukup segar. Aku sangat menikmati saat ini, sampai akhirnya satu cowok mengganggu --

"Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti masuk angin."

Aku berbalik. Momen dramatikku dihancurkan sama cowok bersurai biru langit bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Kayak setan. Datang dan pergi seenaknya. Tapi ganteng.

"Sejak kapan Kuroko disitu?"

"Sejak kamu membentangkan kedua tanganmu sambil merem. Kelihatannya kamu menikmati hidup, ya,"

_Duh, mas, bisa gak sih gak usah di reka ulang apa yang baru saya lakuin. Kan saya malu jadinya._

Mas Kuroko Tetsuya ini, dia teman sekelasku. Kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih kelas satu dan kebetulan saja bangku kami selalu bersebelahan. Mungkin karena absennya berdekatan.

Orang ini, seperti yang aku katakan, kayak setan. Kadang ada, kadang enggak ada. Kadang aku gak sadar akan kehadirannya, kadang aku mencari dia yang enggak ada. Aneh, kan? Padahal sudah tahun ketiga di SMA, aku belum terbiasa dengan Kuroko. Padahal sepanjang tahun aku selalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Biarin lah, aku kan bisa stress kalau belajar mulu," kataku cemberut.

"Justru kalau kamu enggak belajar malah nanti jadi stress."

_Iyaa... Iya... Mulutmu itu bikin kesel kadang-kadang._

Aku menghela nafas, "Iya, Kuroko juga belajar dong,"

"Aku mau bilang,"

"Ya?"

"Aku punya tiket nonton. Mau temani aku, enggak?"

Seperti yang kalian tahu - dia blak blakan juga kadang tidak konsisten. Justru karena itu ia jadi unik. Apalagi kalau bicara tapi wajahnya sangat datar, seperti sekarang.

"Lha, tadi nyuruh belajar sekarang ngajak nonton..."

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo belajar lama-lama bikin stress."

_Iyain aja biar cepet._

* * *

Pulang sekolah, di bioskop. Yang lain kaburnya ke perpustakaan. Kami malah ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Lagian tumben Kuroko mau nonton film, biasanya dia cuma datang ke sekolah - belajar - baca _light novel -_ eskul basket - pulang.

Kami juga nonton film _romance_ yang ringan. Aneh juga sih, padahal aku enggak pacaran sama Kuroko, tapi nonton film _romance_. Udah gitu, Kuroko enggak ngomong apa-apa. Sebenarnya ni anak ajaib juga, aku enggak pernah ngerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kuroko kenapa jadi mau nonton _romance_?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Tapi cowoknya tadi itu datar banget, enggak pekaan, dan suka ngomong seenaknya. Kok bisa ya ceweknya suka sama cowok kayak gitu,"

_Bukannya cowok itu malah mirip lo ya..._

Aku _sweatdrop_. "Ya namanya juga cerita, kurang lebihnya ya cuma karakter fiktif," kataku.

"Dikenyataan enggak ada cowok kayak gitu," kata Kuroko.

_ADA WOY. LO AJA GATAU DIRI._

"Haha, ada kok," kataku, nyindir Kuroko.

Dia bingung, "Iyakah? Hmm..."

_Sudahlah... Kalau udah gakuat udah diem aja dah._

"Kalau aku sih sukanya cowok yang cool, pintar, juga bisa menjagaku. Menerimaku apa adanya, hehehe," kataku sambil mesem.

"Aku sebenernya enggak nanya, sih. Tapi ternyata gitu ya,"

_Buset... Dia ngomongnya biasa aja tapi aku langsung sakit hati gini._ Ya bener juga si dia ga nanya tapi kan... Terbiasa.. harus terbiasa sama Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kalau aku bilang aku suka kamu, gimana?" Kataku.

Aku pengen tahu aja. Tapi wajahnya kayak terkejut gitu ketika mendengar kalimatku.

Suka beneran? Hmm.. aku juga gak tahu sih. Tapi aku senang dan nyaman kalau lagi sama Kuroko. Mungkin karena sudah tiga tahun terakhir dia yang deket sama aku. Jadi aku terbiasa melakukan apapun sama dia. Main tenis saat jam olahraga sama dia. Berkelompok sama dia. Belajar ujian sama dia. Belanja ke supermarket sama dia. Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu sama Kuroko.

"Kamu baru bilang '_kalau_',"

"Hm, yaudah, aku suka Kuroko!" Kataku.

Kuroko diam. Wajahnya datar sama seperti biasanya. Aku enggak kaget dia pasang muka begitu.

"Oh.. terimakasih,"

Dan aku enggak kaget juga dia bakal bilang gitu doang.

* * *

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah _game center_. Kami banyak main _game_ \- mulai dari balapan, tangkap boneka, _shoot_ basket ke ring juga. Kami menikmati waktu kami di sela kesibukan ujian, dan aku juga sangat senang bisa kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko. Walau dia sangat _flat_ dan jalan hidupnya begitu lempeng, tapi dia tidak _awkward_ dan aku melihat hal itu jadi hal yang manis.

Kami juga foto bareng di _photobox_. Beberapa kali kami mengambil foto, aku selalu kecewa dengan hasilnya. Bukan karena wajah Kuroko yang sangat datar, tapi... _Aku buluk banget yaampun._

"Kok aku jelek banget sih... Yaampun.."

Kuroko melihat hasil foto, "Gak usah bilang begitu,"

_Apa ini? Apa dia akan memujiku?!?!?!?_

"Aku juga sudah tau," lanjutnya.

_YAAA_... Sekali saja aku ingin nampar mukanya tapi sayang, ganteng soalnya. Harga diriku terluka menghadapi Kuroko.

"Kuroko.. mulutmu jahat banget..." Aku sobbing. Sakit hati loh aku :(

"Ayo foto lagi yang bagus, nanti kalo kamu nangis malah tambah jelek hasilnya."

_Tuhkan_.

Hueeeeee harga diriku diinjak-injak Kuroko dengan mudahnya. Aku _sobbing_ lagi. Tapi walaupun hasilnya jelek, dia menyimpan fotonya.

"Kalau jelek ngapain disimpen," kataku merajuk.

"Karena akunya bagus,"

Aku makin bimoli (read : _bibir monyong lima senti_) "KUROKOOOOOOOO JAHAAATTTTT HUEEEEE"

Kelihatannya Kuroko panik, dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya depan bibir, "Sst, jangan nangis, nanti aku dikira penjahat,"

"TAPI KAU MEMANG JAHAAT HUUUUUUUUUUU,"

Aku gak nangis beneran, kok. Yang nangis beneran cuma hatiku aja. Air mataku gak keluar secara fisik tapi dalam benak udah banjir air mata terluka ini.

"Yang bilang jelek di awal, siapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku,"

"Apa aku salah kalau setuju? Kan kamu sendiri sudah ngaku jelek,"

_YA BUKAN BERARTI GITU JUGA, MAMPANK :')_ ga sanggup deh aku nanggepin Kuroko lagi. Daripada menimbulkan desas desus tetangga, kami keluar dari _photobooth_ dengan aku yang masih _sobbing_.

* * *

Saat di jalan pulang, Kuroko membelikanku sebuah es potong.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Aku tersenyum senang, sejenak menyadari bahwa maafku hanya seharga es potong minimarket, _tapi siapa juga yang peduli yang penting es gratis._

"Makasih!!!" Kataku senang.

Kami berdua nyender di kaca minimarket malam itu. Bener-bener deh, Kuroko ini. Kalau aku enggak terbiasa sama mulutnya yang kayak cabe itu mungkin aku sudah nampar dan musuhin dia selamanya. Tapi karena itu Kuroko... Ya... Ya gitu deh.

"Aku mau bilang,"

"Ya?"

"Aku capek degdegan terus."

Ha..? "Emang Kuroko ngapain? Perasaan tadi gak lari-larian atau minum kopi, deh."

Terus dia berdiri dan tiba-tiba melihat aku dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa itu, "Karena kamu suka aku, aku juga suka kamu. "

... _Ya? aku gak salah denger kan?_

"Y..ya?"

"Apalagi, ya? Kalau dua orang saling suka itu biasanya ngapain?"

Nongkrong di pasar, dagang ayam geprek? _YA TUHAN KOK AKU BINGUNG SAMA MAKHLUK HANTU BIRU INI._

"Oh iya, pacaran yuk."

_FIN_.

* * *

_astaga OOC banget. Aku jadi pengen nulis fic yang isinya Kuroko dengan dirinya yang blak-blakan. ini karena aku abis nonton KnB radio, yang isinya Ono Kensho (V.A nya Kuroko) dan Ono Yuuki (V.A nya Kagami) bacain scenario buatan fans gituuu._

_lalu ada salah satu scenario yang ceritanya si fan itu satu sekolah sama Kuroko dan mereka lagi minggu ujian. saat papasan di deket gym, si fan ceritanya nyemangatin Kuroko "Belajar yang semangat ya!" lalu, Kuroko malah berkata ; "Kamu nyemangatin siapa?"_

_SAKIT HATI WOY HAHAHAHA KUROKO PARAH BANGET :') Tapi justru karena itu aku jadi kangen Kuroko hahahaha._

_enjoy!_

_regards,_

_aruma_


End file.
